


All the Small Things

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol isn’t much of a coffee expert or drinker, but he knows just how Seungkwan likes his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Small Things

“Really?” Seungkwan asked surprised. “You don’t like coffee?”

Hansol shook his head as they walked from their lockers to the stairwell. “I’m not much of a caffeine drinker in general, actually,” he admitted. “I’m more of a juice guy.”

“How do you stay so well energized then?” Seungkwan chuckled a bit. “And you can’t say it’s from exercising because we both know how bad we are at that.”

The two laughed as they headed down the stairs. They became friends last year when they were seatmates in Biology class together. Now, they were practically inseparable. Whenever you saw Hansol, Seungkwan wasn’t far behind. And vice versa.

They were still getting to know each other though. Just last week, Seungkwan revealed how much he hates it when people use the cutsey act. Hansol laughed, finally realizing why Seungkwan wanted to punch Seokmin, a mutual friend, to the ground the other afternoon.

Hansol held the back door open for Seungkwan as he thanked his friend. “What time do you need to be home?” Hansol asked.

“Um, before dinner, but my mom will call me before then,” he replied. “I’m staying in the library until she calls, though. Why?”

“Oh, I was just wondering because I need to pick up my sister from her friend’s house around five and wanted some company before then.”

“Ah, are your parents working late again?” Seungkwan asked. Hansol sighed as he looked at the sidewalk and nodded. “You two can just stay at my house again.”

“Oh, but I don’t want to make your mom cook more for us or anything.”

“Oh,” Seungkwan laughe, “she always cooks more than my family can eat. I’m sure she’d love to have you and Sophia come over again.”

Hansol sighed. He knew how welcoming Seungkwan and his mother were, so he couldn’t possibly deny his friend. “Thanks,” he sheepishly smiled.

As the two entered the library, Seungkwan handed Hansol his backpack. “I’m sorry, I really need to use the bathroom,” he whispered as he scurried to the back.

Hansol laughed as he slung the messenger bag over his shoulder. He needed to find a good spot. He started walking and noticed some free tables on the left. They were big enough for Seungkwan to set up himself up, but there wasn’t an outlet nearby for Seungkwan’s laptop. He kept walking.

Turning the corner, there was a table against the wall that was a few inches away from a power outlet, but the way the sunlight hit the scene was probably going to annoy Seungkwan since he wasn’t a big fan of the sun.

He settled for the table against the back adjacent to the restrooms. The sun beamed brightly but not directly, there was an outlet right behind his chair, and if Seungkwan wanted to take a break, he could people watch those who went to the bathroom.

With the snap of his fingers, Hansol got up from his seat and made his way for the cafe that was attached to the library. He knew Seungkwan always ordered coffee when he came here. He wasn’t so worried about their stuff being stolen since the library has a strict honor code that everyone obeyed.

Seungkwan came out from the bathroom and was shocked to see Hansol and his belongings on the table in front of him. He looked around to see that Hansol wasn’t anywhere in sight. “Cafe maybe?” he asked himself as he settled down in his seat and unzipped his backpack.

He took out his notebook, laptop, and earphones as he set his station up. He was relieved to see that the table was big enough to place everything accordingly. As he opened his laptop, and saw that he was only at five percent. Luckily, there was a power outlet nearby he could plug into.

As he began taking notes, Hansol walked up to the table with two cups in hand. 

“It’s two sugars, right?” Hansol smiled as he handed the hot cup to Seungkwan at the tabel. Looking up from his notebook, Seungkwan was a bit shocked as he took the cup. He told that to Hansol the first day of Biology class as one of his facts about himself for their ice breaker game. Hansol remembered that?

“Uh…” Seungkwan manage to say as he inhale the caffeinated aroma.

“I put two spoonfuls of syrup as well,” Hansol continued, “since you can’t drink Americano.”

“Y-you remembered?”

Hansol shrugged. “I mean, I guess you can say that…” He opened the lid of the other cup and blew onto it.

“What’s that?” Seungkwan asked after he took a sip of his coffee, which was perfectly combined.

“Same thing as yours,” Hansol replied as he took a sip of his drink. Seungkwan watched Hansol as his friend grimaced at the taste. “Yeah,” Hansol coughed. “Really good.”

Seungkwan laughed. “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to,” he told Hansol.

“Okay, good,” Hansol sighed in relief as he pushed his cup to Seungkwan across the table. “I wante to see what it tasted like, but yeah, not my cup of tea,” he admitted. “Or rather coffee,” he joked. He sat back in his seat. “Maybe I’ll just stick with orange juice and water.”

“Healthier than my choice of beverage,” Seungkwan chuckled.

Hansol then excused himself as he went to order a cup of water to remove the taste of the coffee in his mouth.

Just then, Seungkwan’s mom called. Earlier than usual. She mentioned that Hansol’s mother called her to ask if Hansol and Sophia can stay the night. Of course, Seungkwan’s hospitable mother offers her house to the two.

“I’m making your favourite tonight,” she said on the phone. 

Seungkwan silently cheered in his seat. “Thanks, mom!” he beamed. “Oh, could you make sure we have orange juice in the fridge?” When his mother asked why, Seungkwan smile as Hansol came back with his cup of water. “No reason.”


End file.
